This invention relates generally to the art of launching missiles from an airborne vehicle, such as an aircraft, and more particularly to a launch lug retractor assembly. For illustrative purposes, and not because of any inherent limitation, the preferred embodiment of the invention is adapted for use in combination with a missile that is integrated with the invention, and also is adapted for concurrent use with an aircraft having a missile launcher with launcher hooks. The integrated combination of the missile and of the invention is suspended and is supported from the launcher hooks, and is launched from the aircraft from and by the launcher.
Currently, most missiles have fixed exposed launch lugs, and no provisions are made to retract, or to eject, these supports (i.e., the launch lugs) after separation of the missiles from the carrying aircraft. To reduce the aerodynamic drag on the missile, and thereby to improve its performance, it is desirable to remove drag-producing devices, such as launch lugs, from the airstream.
I have invented an assembly which, unlike the prior art, permits automatic retraction of the exposed launch lugs of a missile, after the missile is launched; and, thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.